


Close to You

by ChasingRabbits



Category: South Park
Genre: Kinda Kinky, M/M, PWP, getting the porn out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRabbits/pseuds/ChasingRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes screwing around with a cute guy while you're alone in the house is all you need out of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

Butters sighs as Kenny’s hands run up his ribs. Kenny’s lips suck yet another hickey into his neck, another spot he’ll have to hide from his parents. He pinches Butters’ nipples through his shirt and scrapes his teeth over his collar bone. Butters is wearing way too much clothing for this. His face burns bright red and his breath comes in short, staccato breaths.

“Kenny,” he whines.

Kenny looks up at Butters with those steely blue eyes and, without uttering a word asks, “Is everything all right?”

“C-could you, um,” Butters gulps, nerves all frayed. “C-can I take my shirt off?”

Kenny gives him that broad-toothed, eye-crinkling grin and nods, “Sure can.”

Butters’ chest flutters full of butterflies as Kenny pushes his shirt up and over his head. He always likes this part, when Kenny takes that moment to soak every inch of him in.

“Goddamn, Stotch,” Kenny shakes his head. “How are you even real?”

Butters flushes and laughs. The first time Kenny saw him like this, half naked and flushed to high heaven, he almost dislocated his jaw it dropped so fast. Now Kenny just gets that hungry look in his eyes before he pulls Butters close and breathes him in.

Kenny says he smells good, but Butters thinks Kenny smells better. Even if he does smell a little smoky all the time, he uses cheap soap that doesn’t mask his natural smell so much.

Butters pokes out his tongue and licks the only part of Kenny he can reach—the top of his head.

Kenny looks up and cracks a grin. “’the hell are you doin’ up there?” he asks.

“I-I just wanna kiss you some more,” Butters confesses, trying to keep a shred of confidence behind his voice. It works, he thinks, and Kenny grins as he leans back up to kiss him.

Butters threads his fingers through Kenny’s hair. Normally it’s all done up in a mohawk that reaches up and makes him almost 6’6”, but now it hangs limp around his face, and   
Butters can stroke his fingers through it properly.

Kenny nips at his bottom lip, and Butters sighs softly.

“Like this?” Kenny asks, and Butters nods, pulling him back in. He likes sex, sure, but he likes kissing too. And Kenny is a very good kisser.

“Hang on,” Kenny sits up, settling his weight so he sits right on Butters’ erection through their jeans. He spits his gum out and miraculously misses the overflowing garbage can by mere inches.

“Kenny, gross,” he chides through a laugh.

“Eh,” Kenny shrugs, and unzips his sweater. Underneath he wears an Iron Man t-shirt, worn out and fitted so neatly to his body that it makes Butters’ mouth water. He tosses his sweatshirt aside and pulls his shirt off from behind his head.

He’s skinny, though not as much now that Butters has started trading lunches with him. Butters can handle a baloney sandwich and some cheesy poofs for a meal a day; Kenny’s the one who needs the chicken salad sandwiches and the carrot sticks he packs.

Butters trails his thumbs over Kenny’s nipples and flicks the silver rings poking through each. Kenny hums contentedly and grinds back on Butters’ erection.

Butters whines, “You son of a bitch.”

Kenny beams.

“I love it when I make you swear,” he says. “My favorite part of the day.”

“I swear all the time,” Butters wriggles underneath him.

“Means you don’t give a shit anymore,” Kenny leans down and pecks the very tip of his nose. “I like you like that.”

Butters moans, goose bumps breaking out over every inch of his body. He wants Kenny back on him, his mouth, his hands, his cock—anything. Butters would take anything.

He thrusts up into Kenny softly, and Kenny raises his eyebrows, a playful smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Damn straight,” Butters nods, and Kenny laughs against his lips.

“Come with me to get pierced next time,” he says. “I swear, it only hurts for a few minutes. The gal I see is real good with her hands.”

“I bet,” Butters laughs, and Kenny sticks out his tongue. A Batman stud rests in the middle of his tongue, and Butters surges up to kiss him. He doesn’t have his septum ring in today; Butters almost makes them stop so they can fix that.

“I swear,” Kenny laughs when they pull back. “You’re gonna fuckin’ get it if you’re not careful.”

“Maybe I want it,” Butters shrugs, and those seem to be the magic words. Kenny undoes Butters’ jeans and pulls them off him with a primal grunt that shoots right to Butters’ cock.   
He’s still in his undies though, so they’re not quite done. Kenny braces himself over Butters, hands on either side of his neck as he glares down at him.

“You think you’re above punishment, Chaos?” he growls, his voice a deep, gravelly baritone that makes Butters’ stomach turn to jelly.

“Y-you don’t got the guts, you goody-two shoes p-prick,” he manages to sputter, raising an eyebrow.

Kenny gives him this astonishingly hardened look that simultaneously fills Butters with fear and thrills him to his very core. He then procures a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket and Butters’ eyes get big.

“Jeez, how long were you carryin’ those around?” he asks. They’ve used those once or twice before, usually on Butters and once on Kenny (a memory to which Butters still fondly jerks it).

“Shut up, we’re playing a game,” Kenny pokes him in his flank, and Butters snaps back into character.

Supervillains do not giggle when cute boys poke them in the tummy.

“You think I’m scared of some handcuffs?” he asks instead, and Kenny’s lips twist into a contemptuous sneer.

Then without warning he flips Butters onto his stomach and cuffs his hands behind his back. His arms will probably fall asleep by the time all of this is over, but maybe that’s   
Kenny’s plan—disarm him (quite literally) so he has to rely on Kenny to get off.

Butters ruts against the bed and wishes Kenny would just strip them both down completely already.

He turns Butters back over onto his back and stands, admiring his handiwork.

“That’s justice for you, Chaos,” he says, bracing his hands on his sides in a way that almost makes Butters break character and giggle himself right off the bed. He shakes that out of his thoughts though and instead asks, “Who said I learned my lesson already?”

Kenny nods and looks down at where his baggy jeans hang off his bony hips.

“You’re right,” he concedes, undoing his belt and fly. “Scumbag villains like you don’t learn lessons that fast, do you?”

He drops his pants and reveals that, true to his nature, he is not wearing any underwear.

Kenny’s cock is without a doubt one of the most beautiful things Butters has ever seen. Full and thick, flushed deep red and shiny, it makes Butters smack his lips with desire. Kenny just smirks and leans back against his broken dresser.

“You’ve still got a long way to go, don’t you Chaos,” he hums, and takes his cock into his hand.

Oh.

Oh that is not fair at all.

“You bastard,” Butters sits up, arms still trapped behind his back. Kenny really did make a mistake, not tying him down.

“Nope,” Kenny shakes his head. “You just get to watch. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll give you something nice.”

But Butters knows better than to listen to orders when they play this game. He slinks off the bed and sits back on his knees. .

The way he touches himself, you’d think he was painting the fucking Sistine Chapel rather than just whacking off in his room. The way his wrist bends and flexes, the way the pads of each finger know exactly where to touch and when, the way he can make the sighs pour so freely out of him—it truly is like watching one of the masters work.

“Fuck,” Kenny sighs and tilts his head back. “See what you do to me, you little shit?”

Butters shakes his head, “I-I don’t think I’m quite gettin’ it.”

Kenny raises an eyebrow, “You need a closer look, bitch?”

Butters’ erection strains painfully in his briefs as he walks forward on his knees, “Reckon I must.”

“God,” Kenny grunts, and fists a painful hand in Butters’ hair, holding his head in place. Butters can feel the heat rolling off of him, the tip of his dick just barely out of reach. He loves the way Kenny plays with the precome dribbling out of his erection; it means he’s close.

Butters wants a taste so badly. He leans forward and drags his tongue just over the tip, and Kenny cries out, gripping Butters’ hair even harder.

“Stay the fuck still,” Kenny snaps. Butters flashes him a smile before he’s overcome by a groan, and he comes. Butters feels the warm, sticky wetness hit him on his chin and his cheeks; he loves being covered in Kenny’s come, even though it makes him kinda slutty, he supposes. He loves the way Kenny holds his hair and rides his orgasm so hard that he actually lifts Butters up a little bit.

“Fuck,” Kenny gulps, and pushes Butters back onto his hard, worn carpet with a thud.

“Had enough yet?” Kenny bares down on him, smearing his come over Butters’ cheek with his thumb. Butters returns by snapping his teeth lightly at him, and Kenny snatches his hand back. “Trying to take my hand off?”

“Mm-hmm,” Butters nods, “just your thumb. Makin’ a thumb collection.”

“You’re not even taking this seriously anymore,” Kenny sighs.

“I’ve got come all over my face,” Butters giggles. “How am I s’posed to take this seriously?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Kenny shakes his head and pulls Butters’ underwear off. “I think you actually do deserve a little punishment.”

“Oh?” Butters breathes as Kenny’s nose nestles in the fair hair at the base of his erection.  
Kenny nods, “I was going to ride you if you were good, but,” he sighs, “Obviously we can’t have that now.”

“Wh-what!” Butters perks up. “How was I not good?”

“If you have to ask, you’ll never know,” Kenny shakes his head. “Plus, you’d get off on that, me riding the fuck out of your dick, wouldn’t you.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Butters’ voice breaks.

Kenny just gives a tired shake of his head and, with a wink, takes the tip of Butters’ cock into his mouth. Butters whines, wrists biting into the metal of the handcuffs (which Butters now suspects Kenny actually nabbed off a cop) as he tries to reach out to grab onto Kenny.

“Oh, fuck,” Butters moans, voice thin and breakable in the back of his throat. “I hate you so much you fucking… fuck.”

Kenny hums around him, and Butters whines even louder. Kenny’s mouth is heaven, and his tongue knows just how to tease him without giving him too much. Normally Butters actually has to make Kenny’s head move, but his hands are stuck where they are and Kenny’s got his hips pinned down.

Butters thrashes under Kenny’s ministrations, swears of all kinds pouring out of him as every muscle in his body knots up with unbearable pleasure.

“More,” he begs. “Kenny, please. Please, I wanna come.”

Kenny sneaks a peek up at him before he pulls off, “You think you earned it?”

His voice is all scratchy, just the way Butters likes, and Butters nods. Kenny gives him a look, like he’s not so sure he has, but ends up ducking down and taking Butters back into his mouth anyway. This time, though, he gets Butters all the way down his throat and starts swallowing around him and, no joke, Butters is pretty sure he sees the face of God in that moment.

He writhes and curses, getting a warning out just in time for Kenny to pull back as Butters’ orgasm rips through him. He shoots spurt after spurt into Kenny’s mouth, and Kenny sucks it up so lovingly and with such care that Butters actually wants to cry.

But instead he just swears and lets the afterglow take hold.

“Goddamn, boy, you taste good,” Kenny swipes at his mouth. “Want some?”

He sticks out his tongue, and Butters giggles at the white blob around his tongue ring.

“I got plenty,” he sticks out his tongue and catches a little taste of Kenny just on the tip. “Thanks though.”

“Ew, it’s getting all dry,” Kenny laughs, and Butters kicks at him.

Kenny settles on top of him and licks the mess off his face, soft, careful strokes settling dangerously deep in Butters’ chest. He loves the way this boy makes him feel, all safe and wanted and the like, even if he still hasn’t let his hands out of the cuffs yet.

“Hey, be a pal?” he sighs as Kenny’s lips return to his neck. “My arms’re fallin’ asleep.”

“Kinda like the rest of you,” Kenny laughs through a yawn, and turns Butters over so he can unlock the cuffs. As he predicted, his arms are more or less asleep.

“You okay?” Kenny asks.

“Squid arms,” Butters giggles hazily as his arms flop out on either side of him. Kenny laughs and pulls him back up on the bed, grinning into the side of his face as they cuddle up under his quilt.

Butters actually made it for him; last summer his parents sent him to his grandma’s, and he came out of it knowing how to knit, crochet, and quilt.

There’s Batman fabric all over it.

Kenny nearly tackled him to the floor when he saw it.

“How long ‘til your folks’re home?” Butters yawns.

“Don’t know,” Kenny yawns back. “Don’t care.” He pulls Butters close into him and shuts his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me.”

“I’m goin’ to school in Denver, it’s right there,” Butters looks up at the water stain on the ceiling. “You can come visit me whenever you want, I promise.”

“Not the same,” Kenny shakes his head. “I’m gonna miss you, Stotch.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, Ken,” Butters tangles his fingers through Kenny’s damp, sweaty hair.

“I wanna run away with you,” Kenny yawns.

“Really?” Butters chuckles. “’cause it looks like you wanna sleep with me.”

“Too right you are on that count, good sir,” Kenny points out. “Set your alarm, we’re going again in two hours.”

Butters laughs and holds Kenny tight against his chest.

Safe and wanted.

That’s all he even wants to feel again.


End file.
